SYOC reference (Closed)
by Drake Son of Hephaestus
Summary: SYOC for The Trials of Hephaestus
1. Chapter 1

Hello ;)

Seeing as Fictionpress is slowly progressing and fans are less hungry for chapters, I'm going to do a SYOC! Yay! I pretty much use and recycle the same form every time I make a SYOC, so it's already on my profile. I'll put the new one at the top...

It will take a few days to put the results out, so don't be greedy. This is NOT first come first serve. You have to do your best to make a good, not-too-Mary/Gary Sue (even though I may allow one or two) characters.

I'll delete this as soon as I get the first chapter put out. And please, at least send one Mary/Gary Sue, and a fallback, just in case I don't select them.

The main char is a kid named David, son of Khione (I wonder why the Greeks have a snow goddess if it rarely snows in Greece), who is a pacifist and always tries to take the defensive path. He is very prodigal and carefree, so he's is bad at saving money. He is a hard punk rock fan, balancing out his cheerfulness with a bit of rebellion. He is very forgiving and loves everyone, even if they have wronged him in the past.

He's talented in most languages north of Greece, e.g. Quebecois French, Swedish, Norwegian, kai ta hetera.

His powers include: weather manipulation, cryokinesis, flight (with the winds), extreme cold resistance, animation of snow (I did this only because Elsa can do it, so why shouldn't I be able to...), and in very extreme cases, he can become snow and transport with the wind (and manipulate it, because he can do that, too) He also can turn himself and others into ice and sculpt and mold them.

And remember, may the Drake be with you ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I have chosen :D I had a good OC, but never got a form sent in for him *shorug*

I'm going to use a pretty vague way of telling you guys, so only you know it's yours when I reveal it. I'll post a few short paragraphs (like seven) about your OCs and hope that my writing skills are accurate enough to portray your character in a graceful way.

First up is by far the best.

The person who wrote their OC didn't use British words, so I had to go through and change it up ;)

* * *

Good mornin'.

I was surprised when I looked down and noticed I was half-naked. I sat on my bed only in my underwear, no socks or anything. I know you pervs are asking about my pants, so I might as well tell you. They were what an American would call 'briefs', what I usually wore with my shorts when I don't go to sleep naked (which I only did once). They had blood red hearts scattered around and plastered on the black background-thing.

I was lucky I wasn't wearing my Union Flag jockstrap (jockstraps are hot)...

I tapped my foot on the ground, humming Taylor Swift's "Today Was a Fairytale". Not her best work, but it's still one of the newest, and sounds be-a-u-ti-ful (just like Tay-Tay).

And then I noticed I was alone. I _knew_ I was alone, but it didn't really strike me as hard, until now. I was alone. Alone in the large, dimly lit, shadow ridden Hades cabin.

Why am I still naked? I decided that it was only my fault and went to the creepy triangular cupboard that was pressed firmly into the corner of the room. I walked over and pulled out some black skinny jeans (my fav :D) and a red button up shirt. I hate putting on jeans, it always hurts my leg and my calves are fairly large and muscly. The red shirt was cool. I rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the first button on the top, to give me a more... rugged look.

I wasn't really going to be training, so it didn't really matter what I wore I pulled on my white 'snapback', as I've taken to calling it, tucking in my semi-messy hair.

I walked out the door with an optimistic grin and a sparkle in my eyes, bounding off to the volleyball court to play away the rest of the day. That rhymed :D

* * *

Yay :D

Pretty good, eh?

I'm never writing this OC in 1st person ever again. I suck at British words...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next. This is one of my reserved ones, so don't be angry that I didn't choose you... Also, sorry for taking so long, I've just been occupied with wizarding battles.

* * *

I'm sad. It's winter and I'm depressed.

My mother, Auxo, is the goddess of summer, and when it's _not_ summer, I get really sad.

I have a semi-personal room for me and a few of the other Horae children. There aren't much of us, as our powers are mainly defensive, and being children of non-Olympian, minor goddesses, your chances of survival isn't good.

I sat and sulked in our little room inside a hollow hole on the outskirts of the woods. My cabin mate Alex, a daughter of Eirene, walked in. She walked like the one son of Khione that I sat across from at the pavilion. It was most likely because his pacifist views and her parentage, being the daughter of Peace and all.

Her golden locks curved around her shoulders in long, flowing waves. She had golden eyes, staring through you, analyzing you, and calculating the best way to dispose of you without an altercation, verbal or physical.

Being underground, there were no windows. I hate it, since there was no natural sunlight and we only had solar powered bulbs, which was a very dumb idea.

While I was sizing up my friend, I heard a small explosion. We ran out and saw that the Khione kid from earlier was battling a son of Hephaestus.

The son of Khione was obviously winning. This came as a shock to me, since he was battling an actual god **(One that won't be a main character in this story :D. No promises though...)**.

I was certain he was letting him win, because he is a god, like I said earlier.

They slashed and parried, blowing their respective element out of their free hands, or using them to charge their weapons. Everyone near the fork in the creek was cheering for one of the demigods. With every block, sparks froze in midair.

They must have had an altercation, as they weren't fighting in the arena. The cheering for the Khione kid was lead by a black haired boy and Hep's was lead by a brunette girl, shouting taunts at his opponent. It didn't help that she was an Aphrodite, charmspeaking him to glance her way and get distracted.

It seemed the cabins had been split between the two cabin groups. If we exclude the empty cabins and ones with only one member, we'd have seven cabins to cheer on one of the boys. The Khione boy had the Hermes, Iris, Hebe, Athena, Demeter, Ares, and Hypnos cabins and the Hephaestus boy had Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, Nike, Tyche, Hecate, and Nemesis on his side.

After a few minutes, a boy broke them up. The son of Hephaestus falls, spouting a few rhyming words that sound like a prophecy...

* * *

Scene :D

That was Amber, sent graciously by my friend Princess Of Flames. She's had that same penname for years... Speaking of years, yesterday was my 2 year anniversary on Fanfiction ;) An accomplishment I'm very proud of. *tears up*


	4. Chapter 4

Sup Dedis (Dedicated followers), I come from across the divide (the internet) to grace you with my authoring. So, eat my blessings with your mind tusks and be happy! This is my person OC, and main char of this story ;)

* * *

What did I get into? I'm not really sure.

I shouldn't have called him out. If I wouldn't have, I wouldn't be on a stupid quest to get something I had nothing to do with. It was this kid's fault.

The last thing I remember was sitting down at one of the three-and-a-half Hermes tables.

I heard someone say that fire would beat snow any day, and I was prompted to get involved. One of the boys challenged me and the pavilion went silent. I agreed, and for a while, we fought.

When the kid fell and started spitting out strange words, I was horrified.

A raspy voice filled the camp, and kids in their pajamas walk out of their cabins at the feeling of the immense magical energy.

"You, ssson of iccce, lead the way. Watch your back, or you will sssuffer. One of you betray him twiccce."

He then fell over, and even raspier voice screeching a poem.

 _Son of snow, you grow in fire._

 _Sipping from black water's dire._

 _Watch your friend, don't taste his blade._

 _Watch him close, but don't be swayed._

 _Seven go, but five shall stay._

 _Through the blizzard, find your way._

 _Earthly rumbles, the land shall stir._

 _Defy her plots and you'll deter._

 _The bird shall light the path of old_

 _One last drop, liquid gold._

It was relatively long, compared to other prophecies. Must be rather important, I'd say.

I tried to stay hidden, tried to become powerful. No!

The boy got up, shoving a stray tuft of blond hair to the right.

He grinned and stuck out a fairly large hand, strangely disproportionate when put against the rest of his body.

I had no choice. As he gripped my baby hand, I noticed the gold drops seeping from his skin. Weren't they just red? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical.

Every time a sliver of golden blood hit the ground, I winced. I couldn't get the last line of the prophecy out of my head.

Maybe it was him? No. It was obviously that bird from my dream, as it also appeared in the fifth stanza.

"The name's Drake and apparently I'm not going to be a main character in this story."

"Huh?" my face twisted in a strange way, changing into a very confused look.

"Oh nothing," He waved it off. "just fourth wall stuff."

And for a second, I questioned his philosophy. **(I just casually broke the 4th wall :D)**

"Don't dwell too much on it, you'll just become more perplexed than I am." His eyes gleamed as he spoke.

The girl who was cheering him on walked towards us. "Who are these saps?"

Saps? I turned around to be greeted by Ace, a son of Hades and my friend.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"David and Ace, I take it." He said it as if he were being mystical, but I could tell he already knew the answer.

"Uh, yeah?" Ace's face contorted in utter mind-blowiness.

"And you, Madame?" I asked, seemingly polite.

She pushed me away. "I'm not your type, so don't try."

Her hands smelled like roses. I like roses.

"Oh-okay."

"But this one..."

"Emma!" he shouted, pulling the girl away from Ace.

"Sorry," he apologized. "she's such a flirt."

Ace didn't seem to mind, he was grinning sheepishly.

"And scene!" Drake shouted "I have to end the chapter, we're a little over six hundred words."

Me and Ace went through the mind-blowiness again, while Emma just stood, not taking her eyes off my gloomy, hulking friend.

* * *

What do you guys think? I got a bit carried away, as it was longer than expected. Leave a review and tell me if your mind tusks are satisfied ;)

With love,

-DSoH


	5. Chapter 5

Well, hello mah dedis :D I used like 4 commas in one sentence. Strange.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of clinging.

I rolled out of my sleeping bag, hair messed up, and went to check out the noise.

Oh David, what did you get into this time?

My brother and another camper were exchanging blows. I was not in the mood, to put it lightly.

I was about to cause a small blizzard and distract them, until the boy spoke a prophecy (classic Drake, that's the third time this year). I only made out a bit of it, but it was fairly long.

 _It's hot out here... I need to dye my hair white or something_ , I thought, _black is always grasping heat from the sun_.

Believe it or not, that made no _sense_ to me, pun intended, obviously. I'm blind.

I have no perception of this 'color' thing. Oh, I can see, just not _see_. It's through the heat of the world, for everything, no matter how cold, has heat, the stuff I have infinite control of.

They say 'white' is bright and pure, commonly attributed to most maiden goddesses like Artemis and Athena, even though not their main colors. Black is the color of Erebus, the evil walls of Hades.

Black is the color of deceit and hatred, of death and trickery.

There is a whole range of colors I can't see, like the warm orange glow of the fires in the Hephaestus cabin, or the golden glow of the sun, as Apollo drives through the sky, illuminating his vibrant cabin for all to see. I must stop, as I'm am getting seriously philosophical, so, onto the next paragraph.

Did I tell you I have no arm? I didn't? Well, okay. Don't worry, it wasn't my right, and I kind of wish it was. They amputated it and replaced it with a metal arm. Blind and armless? The whole package.

I shouldn't stick around too long on this subject, as it is pretty much filler. But alas, I will do my best, as I'm being forced to tell you about this.

I'm not sure what color my arm is, since nobody has ever really told me. Don't know what metal it is, but I guess it's pretty potent, as it turn monsters to dust with a few hits. It's a little frail, though. I thought it was gold for awhile, but then I learned gold bended pretty easily.

Okay, back to Drake.

He got back up and him, David, Ace, and that annoying Aphrodite girl were chatting. It's strange; my powers are relative. I was spying on them from a foot away, even though they were on the other side of the cabins. I rarely do this, though, since it is very strenuous and I can't do it from far distances.

It seemed Drake's friend was flirting with Ace, and he was falling for it, his lip quivering. It's strange how only a blind man can see everything.

I see dead people, which sound cheesy. It's absolutely true. My ajna (look that up, it's the third eye) is like a thermal camera. Ghosts are cold. I see cold. Sounds a bit like synesthesia, eh? Not even close.

Okay, I'm done speaking about this.

When I walked over, Drake was speaking about who was in the prophecy.

"Yeah," he said, replying to Ace. "it's you, David, a girl named Amber, someone named K-"

He was cut off by an explosion, sending my thermal vision into pure white.

* * *

.

So, there you have it ;) Sorry for not posting, I had stuff. I couldn't give anyone the answer, but the next person's name starts with a K.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is: my first K. I forgot to mention I excepted _two_ Ks. This one is a son of Enyo. I will do my best to make a yo-yo joke by the end of this preview ;)

I hope I can do my best to use improper grammar, but it is actually very hard for me... This may be my longest, seeing as I wrote a whole paragraph dedicated to a clock...

I tried to make Jean Luc philosophical, but Keenan got way to deep XD

* * *

I woke up. I don't know why I went back to camp, I hate going there in the winter. I find my self hating a lot of things. And using improper grammar. I don't really care though.

My eyes flutter, catching a glimpse of my blue-and-white comforter. I slightly turn my head, a dry sensation on the roof of my mouth. I see my alarm clock, a pristine radio-clock thing. The white ball with a flat bottom was wireless, running on batteries. The black numbers were bold against the circular neon green background.

I noticed the time and got up. It was 3:00 P.M.

Little known fact, A.M. and P.M. are abbreviations for the Latin Ante Meridiem and Post Meridiem, meaning before noon and after noon, respectively. An Athena kid told me that.

I noticed a large painting on my wall. It had Leonidas, one of my idols, standing tall with a spear in his hand. He held it above his head, cheering.

I've been out of school since last year. My dad supports me; he has a firm belief that I will soon get a job. I've been turned down everywhere because apparently, my social skills are not, and I quote, "on par" with that of the other workers. They say just because I got suspended for- mind you- a completely justified reason (beating a kid up for loitering around my locker), that I'm not capable of working in the job scene and would be more suited for a penitentiary. Whatever that means.

If there is one thing I don't hate, it's fps shooters. Wait, why do I call them fps shooters when the 's' stands for shooters? I hate society.

Well, all matters and altercations aside, I love video games. I play Modern Warfare 3 a lot, it's like my baby.

Mind you, all of these things are going on in my head in a matter of seconds, but we're still discussing my thoughts and I haven't even gotten out of bed yet.

But when I _did_ get out of bed, I was literally nude. I hate when that happens. Trust me, I happens a lot and I have zero ideas of how it's remotely possible.

I got dressed in black basketball shorts and pulled some jean over them. I donned a plain black t-shirt and put my arms through a button up, black-and-red flannel shirt.

I put on my worn out shoes. I need some new ones; I hate it when monsters make fun of me for my shoes slipping off.

I slipped out unnoticed, forgetting to brush my hair.

My dad yelled from the kitchen, "Hey, Keenan, it's cold out. Come put on a hoodie or something!"

I grumbled a measly "okay" and stomped to my room, putting on my hoodie.

I made it back outside and walked with my head down, no direction in mind.

I bumped heads with someone, spotting a tuft of blond hair under his black hood.

The boy shouted, "Ey, look where your walkin'!"

Is that a New York accent?

"Yes, it's a New York accent."

He looked up. He had striking blue eyes. His face was pale, probably because he lives in a basement or something.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Nope, just read your mind, I guess." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

Um... Kay?

"I've came here to collect you," he said, a smile on his face. "you need to save the world."

"Wait, what?"

He grabbed my shoulder and we disappeared into fire.

* * *

That was well over 700 words and the and a chapter is going to be at least 3,500 words, so watch out for that.


	7. Sorry :P

Okay guys, I hate myself for this, but I decide to make Drake a main character and have to rewrite chapter one...

Screw!

Okay, don't fret. I just need to do touch-ups. It should be done soon, but don't expect over 2,500 words. Sounds like a lot? I hope not, my average is 3,600...


End file.
